Fire and Ice
by D.L. Rogis
Summary: This chapter starts off when Bella is left in the woods in new moon p. 75 instead of Sam finding Bella, Jacob does.
1. Chapter 1

**Summery**

This chapter starts off when Bella is left in the woods in new moon (p. 75) instead of Sam finding Bella, Jacob does. I'm having Jacob already be a werewolf to help this move more smoothly. Bella still doesn't find out to later. Will Jacob help Bella to love again or would Edward and Bella ever reunite if the cliff incident never happen? Who knows.

**This is my first time writing on fan-fiction. I wanted to get some practice in before I start my next class which will be academic writing. If I get enough reviews I will continue with this story so please review and thanks for taking the time to read it.**

**I do not own twilight **

**BPOV**

"Bella are you okay.?"

The voice was deep but still very familiar it took me few minutes to realize that it was Jacob who had found me. I didn't want him to see me this way but it was already too late. He seem to look bigger from the last time I saw him. Is that possible?

"What happen? why are in the woods alone? Did he hurt you?" It came out so fast I hardly had time to react.

All I could spit out was "He left me here." then my sobs came pouring out again I couldn't stop.

"Charlie has been worried sick about you I'm taking you home."

Jacob scooped me up from the cold wet ground with ease and I grab a hold of his neck and buried my face into his warm chest it felt hard but not like stone like Edwards and tried to clam my sobs as Jake took me back home to Charlie.

As we got closer to my house I realize that there were light and the deep babble of many male voices. I couldn't pick any them out the only voice I heard was Jacobs.

"I found her." he yelled

The babble ceased, and then picked up again with more intensity. A confusing swirl of

faces moved over me. Jake's voice was the only one that made sense in the chaos,

perhaps because my ear was against his chest.

"No, I don't think she's hurt," he told someone. "She just keeps saying 'He left me here.' "

Was I saying that out loud? I bit down on my lip.

"Bella, honey, are you all right?"

That was one voice I would know anywhere—even distorted, as it was now, with worry.

"Charlie?" My voice sounded strange and small.

"I'm right here, baby."

Charlie tried to take me from Jacob and I started screaming

"No" not sure why I just felt safer with him so close to me right now.

"Maybe I should just take her to her room so she can get some rest" Jacob said.

"That's fine Jake go ahead I'll send the doctor up soon." Charlie said in a low depressing tone.

Jacob carried me up the stairs with ease and throw my blankets back with one hand and then laid me on my bed with such care. He cover me up. When he was about to leave I finally found my voice and asked

"Jake will you stay with me just for the night?"

I'm not sure I can, I don't think Charlie would like that idea too much.

"Please I don't want to be alone."

"I'll see what I can do."

A few minutes later a gray-haired man walk into my room.

"Dr. Gerandy?" I mumbled.

"That's right, dear," he said. "Are you hurt, Bella?"

It took me a minute to think that through. I was confused by the memory of Jake's

similar question in the woods. Only Jacob had asked something else: "Did he hurt you?"

he'd said. The difference was very significant.

Dr. Gerandy was waiting. One grizzled eyebrow rose, and the wrinkles on his forehead

deepened.

"I'm not hurt," I lied. The words, were true enough for what he'd asked.

His warm hand touched my forehead, and his fingers pressed against the inside of my

wrist. I watched his lips as he counted to himself, his eyes on his watch.

"What happened to you?" he asked casually.

I froze under his hand, tasting panic in the back of my throat.

"Did you get lost in the woods?" he prodded. I was aware of several other people

listening. Three tall men with dark faces—from La Push, the Quileute Indian reservation

down on the coastline, I guessed some of Jacob's friends, were standing very close

together and staring at me. Mr. Newton was there with Mike and Mr. Weber, Angela's

father; they all were watching me more surreptitiously than the strangers. Other deep

voices rumbled from the kitchen and outside the front door. Half the town must have

been looking for me.

Charlie was the closest. He leaned in to hear my answer.

"Yes," I whispered. "I got lost."

The doctor nodded, thoughtful, his fingers probing gently against the glands under my

jaw. Charlie's face hardened.

"Do you feel tired?" Dr. Gerandy asked.

I nodded and closed my eyes obediently.

"I don't think there's anything wrong with her," I heard the doctor mutter to Charlie and Jacob after

a moment. "Just exhaustion. Let her sleep it off, and I'll come check on her tomorrow," he

paused. He must have looked at his watch, because he added, "Well, later today actually."

There was a creaking sound as they all walk out into the hallway.

"Is it true?" Charlie whispered. Their voices were farther away now. I strained to hear.

"Did they leave?"

"Dr. Cullen asked us not to say anything," Dr. Gerandy answered. "The offer was very

sudden; they had to choose immediately. Carlisle didn't want to make a big production

out of leaving."

"A little warning might have been nice," Charlie grumbled.

Dr. Gerandy sounded uncomfortable when he replied. "Yes, well, in this situation, some

warning might have been called for."

I didn't want to listen anymore. I felt around for the edge of the quilt that was laid on

top of me, and pulled it over my ear.

Before the the three of them headed down stairs I yelled for Jacob.

"Please stay stay with me Jake."

Jacob looked at and Charlie with a look that look that said what should I do. Charlie just nodded his head yes that it was fine with him for now.

After Charlie close the door and left me and Jacob alone I asked.

"Will you hold me please."

I know I shouldn't be asking him this but I didn't want to sleep alone it has been so long since I had to Edward was always here every-night when I went to sleep I didn't want to feel that kind of pain just yet. If I didn't have too right now.

Jacob laid on top of the covers maybe just to safe if Charlie walked in or because I was still a little wet from the rain. His was so warm I fell asleep quickly.

I still drifted in and out of alertness to see if Jacob was still there. I heard Charlie down stairs whispering something. It must have been to some of the volunteers that hadn't left yet.

I fell into a deep sleep finally with Jacob holding me tightly. For the time after Edward leaving I felt safe again for now.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't have anyone to check my work so sorry about any errors. I will try to continue this story I have a lot ideas just not the time.

_Recap from last chapter:_

_I fell into a deep sleep finally with Jacob holding me tightly. For the first time after Edward leaving me. I felt safe again for now. _

BPOV

When I woke up the next morning, I realize that I wasn't dreaming Edward had left me and Jacob was still here laying next to me. I slower crawled out of bed trying not to wake Jacob. I so don't want to go school today I wonder if everyone all ready know that the Cullen's are gone?

I grab my clothes and personal items and headed for the bathroom maybe I will feel a little better after a hot shower. When I finally notice that I was alone again the pain come rushing back and I began to sob uncontrollably. I'm not sure how long I was in there but all of a sunder Jacob comes running in,

"Bella are you okay? God the water is freezing." He turns off the shower and wraps me up in a towel.

"I know you are hurting now but you keep doing this to your self you have to move on eventually."

"I know but I still don't get why he left, what did I do that was so wrong to make him leave?"

"I don't know men are jerks trust me I should know my sister has dated many of them. Let get you dress and out of this cold bathroom."

Jacob helps me with getting dress the best he could with out seeing me totally naked and back to my room.

Jake stated "Charlie said last night that if you were no up to going to school today that you could stay home."

I diffidently think I'll stay home today." There was no way I wanted to face everyone at school right now and have to explain over and over why the Cullen's left and where Edward and I's relationship now stand I don't think I could talk about it without breaking down.

"I can stay with you if you like but I have to help Sam for a few hours then I can come right back." Jacob stated.

"Oh, yeah sure." I wish he did have to leave at all but I can't keep him here and it's not like I'm going to be any fun to be around for awhile any how. And who is Sam I have never heard Jacob mention him before? Jacob kissed my forehead and said his goodbye and promise he would be back, as soon as he can.

Once Jacob left the pain came rushing back again when is this ever going to stop? I Can't live like this. I need to do something to keep my mind off him. So I decide to get a head start on the laundry and clean my room before Jacob returns.

JPOV

After leaving Bella's house I called Charlie at work to let him know that she wasn't felling up to going to school today. He thanked me again for finding her and for staying the night with her but he stated that was a one time thing. Which I would love to stay with her every night if she let me. Once I was out of sight from everyone I removed my clothes and place them in the back pack that I stash in the woods when I was looking for Bella last night. Then I phased to wolf from to head to Sam's place.

Once I was close to Sam's place I change into the clothes that I had stash in one of the old fall logs that has hollowed out with age. I swear I have more clothes in hiding places then I do in my own closet.

When I walked in the door Sam is was a mood he began by stating, "you didn't tell here about our wolf thing did you?"

Duh you know I can't with the whole alpha order."

"Sorry I should know that, I just don't want our secret to get out, especially since she did use to hangout with vamps, and we not sure if and when the Cullen's will be back."

"I know but I don't think they will be coming back anytime soon. Edward pretty much dump her and left. Bella alone in the woods and she is still pretty broken up about it. I could kill the bloodsucking asshole for what he has done too her."

"Well I would love to see you kick his ass and all but we can't touch him not as long as the treaty is still in effect. Maybe someday you will get the chance." The reason I needed you today was that we spotted the red head again last night." Sam said.

"Where?" I wish I knew why the fuck she keep coming back, I'm not sure how many times we have chases here out of the area. This is getting old fast."

"She was just about a mile away from where you found Bella I wounder if Bella knows her? Do you think you might be able to find anything out?"

"I can try but it might be hard to explain why I'm asking her about vampires when we never talked about it before. She doesn't even know that I know what the Cullen's really are."

"Well I'll give you a week off of patrols for now, but your job is to stay close to Bella and find out what you can about the red head." Hell yeah I'm going to love this, but don't get me wrong, I wish it was under different circumstance. "Okay if there isn't anything else I guess I head back over to Bella's then."

"Okay just let me know when you find any thing out."

"Okay see you later."

I hurry back to where I hide my clothes and removed them and place back in there hiding place so I could phase and rush back to Bella. It is always faster to travel in wolf form.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Twilight, For an FYI there will be under age drinking in the chapters just a heads ups.

Here is finally the next chapter hope you all like it.

_Recap I hurry back to where I hide my clothes and removed them and place back in there hiding place so I could phase and rush back to Bella. It is always faster to travel in wolf form._

BPOV

I was bending over to retrieve the last of laundry out of the dryer when I was startled by a voice behind me.

"Nice view, "Jacob stated"

I turn around to see Jacob with the biggest grin on his face, "Have you ever heard of knocking before entering someone's house?"

"Yeah, but this way was so much better."

Men can be such pigs sometimes. Edward would never have talked to me like that, I think I kind like getting this from of attention form the opposite sex. Just see Jacobs smiling face made me feel that everything will eventually be O.K.

"Hey I was just thinking maybe I should get you out of this house for the night. We could go to the beach and have a bonfire. I'll call a few of my friends to come, they would love to meet you?"

"Are you sure that is such a good idea? I don't think this is the best time for me to be meeting new people right now with just getting dump in all?"

It's been so long since I even hung out with regular people, but maybe hanging out with Jacob and his friends might help me get over Edward sooner.

"It will be fine and I'll be by your side the whole time and once you have a few beers you're feel better just trust me."

"What about Charlie?"

"You just let me take care of Charlie."

"OK if you say so, I'll go but I not promise anything." He had such a sexy grin on his face that I never notice before, I just couldn't bring myself to say no to him.

While I was putting the laundry away, Jake called a few of his friends, and then we headed out to the local grocery store to pick up a few things for the party. We were the first to arrive so we started gathering wood for the fire and got it going. Just as two people began to arrive.

They both had the same russet color skin and dark hair-like Jacob, but as they got closer I notice one was a girl, she was a little short then the guy she was with and they were holding hands so you could tell that they were a couple. Jake walk up to them and said,

"Hey guys glad you could make it. This is Bella, Bella this is Sam and his fiancee Emily.

"Hello it's nice to finally meet some of Jacob's friends."

The first thing I notice when meeting Emily was the scars on the right side of her face, there were three long line that stated by her right eye and continue down her cheek and stop at her lip. She was still very pretty on the side that was untouched. Emily was the first to started off the conversation.

"Hey It's nice to finally meet you Jake, here is always talking about you."

I hope it was all good things.

Oh trust me, it is, and then she winks at me. I wonder what that was all about, but I shrugged it off.

Hey Jake, I brought the beer. You want one? Sam said.

Sure I'll take one, Bella you want one?

"Sure." I know I really shouldn't be drinking, and my dad would kill me if he ever found out but what the hell I just got dumped."

As the darkness started to settle the temperature began to drop so, the four of decide to sit close to the fire. Jacob was to my right, and Emily was on my left with Sam next to her. I was still slowly nursing my first beer when Emily chimes in.

Would you like to help get the food from the car. I know the guys are going to be wanting to eat soon?

Sure Jacob I brought some too.

These boys can eat a lot.

As we began to walk to where the vehicles were parked. Emily said

"I heard that you and your boyfriend just broke up, I'm so sorry if you ever need someone to talk to I'm here for you. I know you don't know me yet but I'm a really good listener."

"It has been really hard these last couple days, but if it wasn't for Jacob, I think I would have gone crazy. he is such a sweet friend."

So what do you think about Jacob?

What do you mean?

Would you ever consider dating him?

I never really thought about it, we have been friends for like ever we practically grow up together I see him more as a brother.

Emily left it at that. We both started garbing food out and began to head back to set everything up at the picnic table when she stated.

Well, the only reason I asked is because the way he looks at you. He has never looked at any other girl the way he does you. It just something to think about it is all I'm asking for. I know you just got your heart broken, but someday you will find love again.

We just finish setting everything up when more people began to arrive so I didn't get a lot time to let Emily's word sink in. Jacob made sure to introduce me to everyone. Paul, Embry, and Jared each showed up with some of the girls from the reservation. I started to feel like the odd one out for me being the only one that was not from the area but no one really seem to mind. We all gather around the table and began to settle in order to eat. Instead of every one just grabbing what they wanted each dish was passed around the table like we were all one big happy family it felt really good to be welcome into this group. When everyone was finish I help Emily with the clean up and grab another beer and took a sit next to Jacob.

The other girls were drinking and dancing while the rests of use were just chilling by the fire enjoying the company of one another.

Everyone was chatting and having a good time. Even I was enjoying myself until the conversation drifted towards the Cullen's. I really didn't know what they were saying exactly my mind began to remember my last encounter with Edward as their words drifted farther away. The sharp pain of losing Edward come rush back full force I tried to make it look like nothing they were saying was bothering me, even though I was dying inside.

Bella,...Bella

"Earth to Bella," Jacob said

"Huh, Oh sorry I was lost in thought,"

"You wanna take a walk?"

"Sure." I was relived for the distraction as we were leaving, I notice Emily giving me a wink and a small smile. I never did really understand why she thinks Jacob is so into me. I don't know. What I do know is that I'm not sure I feel the same way I love Edward, even though he said he didn't want me any more.

Wait I want to grab another beer before we go.

Um Bella how many of those have you had so far?

This one will be my third.

We continue to walk in silence for a short while until we came upon the log where Jacob told me the story about the cold ones. He sat down first and I joined him, so I did where we only about a foot apart from each other.

So are you having a good time?

Yeah, everyone seems really nice. I never did get the change to ask you why you cut your hair?

"I just wanted a change trying to stay up with times, Are you getting cold you look like you are shivering?"

Oh, a little yeah.

Jacob closed the distance between us and place his arm around me, so I place my head on his shoulder. It felt so natural exact for the fact that Jake was so warm.

We continue to talk and joke with one another for the next half hour until our drinks were gone. So we decide to head back toward the others. Jake and I slowly began the walk back, as we grew nearer, we could hear loud voices like two men arguing with each other. I notice Paul, and Embry were the one we heard. We still were not close enough to hear actually what they were fighting about. The arguing turn ugly when Paul punch Embry in the face. The next thing I notice was Embry whole body began to shake, and Sam keeps telling him to clam down then suddenly Embry's burst out of his skin and was replaced by a large gray wolf with dark spots on his back.


	4. Chapter 4

I know it has been forever since my last update but sometimes life just gets in the way. Hope you like it and sorry for all the spelling and grammar errors.

I don't own Twilight

_Re Cap The next thing I notice was Embry whole body began to shake, and Sam keeps telling him to clam down then suddenly Embry's burst out of his skin and was replaced by a large gray wolf with dark spots on his back._

BPOV

"oh fuck." is all Jacob said before I began to freak out?

"Jake am I really seeing this shit?" I didn't give him enough time to answer before I asked my next question. "Did Embry just turn into a fucken huge ass wolf?" _This can't be happen maybe someone put something in my, drink this can't be possible._

"Bella I think we need to talk."

"Really! Yeah, I think we do this shit is crazy. I think I need another drink." Does this mean that all fairly tale creatures are real? Next fucking Tinker Bell is going to pop out and sprinkle me with pixie dust, so I can fly off to Never land."

"Really Bella just calm down it's not that big of a deal this just means my dad's old scary stories are true. Once we reach the others we all will sit down and talk."

"OK fine."

By the time we reach the others Embry had already took off into the woods with Paul hot on his heels. I was still a little freak out about the whole ordeal. Sam looked a little pissed and Emily looked worried not sure if it was for Paul and Embry or for the fact that I was here when it happen. _Why can't I just have a normal life with normal friends. _

"Lets find a place to sit first and get you that drink and ,then I will explain everything." Jacob led me to a spot close to the fire so I took a seat to wait for his return, I watch him as he walk away in the past year Jacob really grow up. You can see every muscle in his back move under his tight black t-shirt as he bent down to retrieve two beers. I need stop Jacob is just friend. Jacob took a seat next to me and handed me a beer and then open his and took a big pull before he began to speck.

"Do you remember the story I told you that day we met at first beach with your friends?"

"Yeah it was about how your ancestors where descended from wolves and that the Cullen's where the colds ones and that they didn't just move here that they just might of moved back."

"Is that when you found out what that boyfriend of yours truly was?" He stated in a bitter tone.

I just stared at Jacob with a look of disbelief on my face. Really you going to go there now was all I could think about I didn't want to fight with him when my feelings for Edward where still open and raw.

"Jake." was all Emily said with a looked that only you would see on a mothers face when they are scolding there child.

"Sorry Bella that was a little harsh." I could see the pain in his face for hurting me.

"Yeah that is the short verse. When a vampire enters the area the fever sets in which makes the change begin."

"Fever?"

"Yeah ."

"You would call them werewolves, and to this day the tribal believes that the wolves are still our brothers and it goes against tribe law kill one. Our only enemies are the cold ones and we must protect our people from them." When Jacob talks about the tribe with such pride and you could see that he truly believes now more in the old legends compared to a year ago.

"How many of you turn into wolves?"

"There are five of use for now, Sam, Paul, Jared, Embry and myself for now."

"So will there be mo..." I didn't get to finish my sentence before Embry and Paul rejoin the crowd patting each other on the back and acting like it was no big deal.

"So the cat is the bag then." Embry stated with a chuckle.

"Not thanks to you two and your tempers." Sam said with a growl.

"Bella for everyone's safety and our will being we need you to keep this a secret can you do that for us?" Sam asked.

Yeah I can beside people might think am crazy if I start rattling on about werewolves and vampires and lock me away in a padded room." Everyone got a good laugh out of that one and that was the end about the wolves for now.

"So, Jake do you have a girlfriend yet?"

"Yeah he wishes" Paul chuckled. This cause some of the other guys to laugh and Jacob to gave Paul the dirty look before answering.

"No, it's kinda hard to start a new relationship when you are hiding such a huge secret and with school and running portals it's hard to find the extra time."

"Oh I'm sorry that must suck."

"You could always be my girl." Jacob said with the big grin on his face.

The first thing I thought of was Edward he hasn't even been gone that long how could I even think about date again after what he did to me. I think I turn pale then a sheet when Jacob chimed in and said.

"Bella I was only kidding I know what he did to you and I know it's to soon for you jump back into dating right now, but just know I would never do what he did to you.

We let the conversation end there and I sat and watch the flames in the fire pit dance and sway on there own accord, thinking about what Jacob said. If Edward really cared for me like he said he did how could he just leave me like that in the woods alone. I don't know. Maybe someday Jake could be, that person to take his place, when the time is right. With each day that Edward has been gone the pain of losing him has slowly grow less and less like he was a drug to me and each day that I go without that fix the less I feel I need it. Maybe I was just too blind to see it.

"Bella, Earth to Bella!"

"Huh oh sorry was just thinking."

"You look like yo could use another drink, you want one?"

"Um what about Charlie, if he see's me intoxicated he will flip."

"No worries Bella I had my dad talk to him, you are staying the night at my place tonight." Jake said with a huge grin on his face.

"Oh OK then sure bring on Jake."

"OK but you asked for it." he chuckled.

By the end of the night I was so drunk I couldn't walk straight and I was slurring my words, Man can the wolves hold the liquor. Jacob ended up carrying back to his place to make the trip faster.

As soon as we arrived at Jake's house he carried me to the kitchen and set me down at the table, he grab a glass of water and two aspirin and place them them in front of me.

"Here take this you will thank me in the mourning."

"OK if you say so." I took the aspirin with a few sip of the water.

Make sure you finish that glass of water and I will go get you something to sleep in.

Jacob went into his bedroom for a few minutes and came back out with a black t-shirt and a pair of boxers.

"Here you can change in the bathroom and there is a new toothbrush in the cabinet."

I went into the bathroom and brushed my teeth and undressed and put Jake's t-shirt on it hung about two inches above my knees dam he is tall. I went to put the boxers on but there was no way they were even going to stay on even past my hips so I deiced not even bother with them the shirt was just going to have to do. When I walked out of the bathroom there was no sing of Jacob and his bedroom door was closed so I knock.

"Enter." was he said

I walked into his room and his back was to me he was only wearing a pair of red basketball shorts. He was built more like a man thenlike a 16 year old it must be because of the wolf thing. I could hardly breathe. I manage to get my emotions under control before he turn around. As soon as he was facing me I throw his boxers at him.

"There is no way those are going to fit me."

He caught them before they hit him in the face and this time he was just staring at me and he seem to be little lost for words when he said.

"you can take my bed I can sleep on the floor."

"Jake, you have slept with me in my bed with me before how is this any different."

"I guess you are right."

"Just no funny business."

"OK but I'm not sure I can keep that promise."

"Ha Ha Jake oh you will or I'll sick my dad on you."

"I was only kidding I would never make you do anything you didn't want to." he said with a wink.

Next chapter I think will be in Jacob's point of view. Hopefully I will be able to continue writing this story. Please review and I hope you like it.


End file.
